Mr Data and I
by Mrs. Data Soong
Summary: written in the POV of an office whom is assigned to work with Lt. Cmdr. Data, but ends up with so much more than just work experence


**A/N: I do not own Star Trek or anything to do with it, if I did do you really think I would have to make up these stories? Lol This is a Data/OC story that I came up with in my sleep. Please R&R! Much love! **

**-Mrs. Data Soong**

Personal log stardate 15973.5

I arrived on the Enterprise some 3 short months ago. When I was stationed here straight out of the Academy I was in utter shock. My assignment was to shadow the ships science and second officer; Lt. Cmdr. Data. I had read about him in several of my classes. He was quite extraordinary, and I was excited to work with him. About a month after I arrived on board and we had been working together, we started to be more than just coworkers, which I welcomed. I was s anxious to get to know him on a more personal level. He invited me to dinner one night, I met the real Data. I had never been so intrigued with anyone as much as I was with him. He was so fascinating! We talked for hours; I almost didn't get any sleep for my shift the next day. After that we were inseparable, it seemed. Just about the only time we weren't together was when he had a senior staff meeting or I needed some sleep. Oh how I envied him in so many ways, and pitied him in others. I had come to care so deeply for him; I even started to fall in love with him. I often wondered if he loved me. I knew he could care for someone, he cared for the Captain and Cmdr. Riker, but could he love? No, of course not, he didn't have emotions. Although, at times, it seemed as if he did.

One night, after a long day on the bridge, I was invited to dinner in his quarters, which was common place by this time, but it was somehow different, like he was trying to hide something. He asked that I wear something special, so I chose a beautiful dress, the same I wore to O'Brien and Kako's wedding. He told me to arrive at 2000 hours, and not a moment sooner, for he had to prepare. I thought this was strange. He usually just told me to stop by after our shift's had ended. I didn't question my superior, something I had learned quickly on the bridge of this magnificent starship.

I arrived at his quarters at 2000 on the dot. As I was reaching up to ring the bell, the door opened, as if he knew I was there. I was a bit startled but quickly regained my standings. Before me stood Data, in his Dress uniform, and a smile on his face. He asked me to come in, so I did. This was all awfully formal for a dinner between us. The room had been transformed into a romantic café like setting. The lights were very dim, and the room was empty except for a small table in the center, which was lit by candle light. I was in awe. I looked at him and saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before. He was so handsome, and before I could tell him so, he told me how beautiful I looked and that he had always loved that dress on me. I had completely forgotten that he had seen me in it at the wedding. I felt my cheeks becoming red as I looked away shyly. I felt the gentle brush of his hand on my face as I looked back up at the man who stood a good 6 or 7 inches taller than I. He escorted me to the table and pulled out my chair and seated me. The ordered my favorite dish, Alfredo, and a second plate for him. He served me and then himself, then sat across from me, he pulled about a bottle of Chatu' du Picard, do doubt the captain had a hand in this. He poured my glass first and then himself. He raised his glass a toasted saying "to many more". At the time I had no clue what he meant. We ate in near silence. When we had finished, he escorted me to the observation lounge, a place I had never been before. It didn't look how I imagined; the room was bare but a small sofa facing the stars. We sat down on the love seat and just looked at the stars. After some time he turned to me and said "Alyxcus, tonight has been wonderful, but I can see that you are a bit confused as to the formality of it all." To this I simply nodded. "To be completely truthful, you are just about the only one aboard that does not know what is going on, because everyone has been trying to keep this secrete from you." I rolled my eyes and smiled as he continued "The reason I did not want you to come until 2000 hours was because I was preparing everything including a visit with Geordi." I, of course asked why. "He put in my emotion chip. I was so tired of seeing the affection you had for me without being able to reciprocate it." At this point I began to cry a little. "You are an amazing woman, and I finally can truthfully say that I love you, and I hope you still have this affection for me that I have seen in your eyes." I didn't say anything, so he leaned close to me and kissed me gently on the cheek. I told him that I had never heard someone so sincere and that went through so much just for me. I admitted to loving him too. At that point he said "I was hoping you would say that," then got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket and looked me dead in the eyes, and said "Alyxcus, I love you more than you can know, you accepted me even when I could not love you back, and now that I can will you marry me?" I said of course I would and he put the ring on my finger. I lunged forward and kissed him, and hugged him like I had never hugged anyone before. We rose and walked out of the lounge onto the bridge where everyone stood cheering. The captain came up to me and hugged me and congratulated Data and I as well Riker, Deanna, Beverally, and Geordi. All I could do was smile. And that's where I am today, engaged to be Mrs. Data and I couldn't be happier. I never thought I could love a machine this much; well he's not really a machine to me. He's a man, the man I love.


End file.
